¿Cómo es Remus John Lupin?
by Thomas Arcturus Black
Summary: Sirius Black no suele escribir, pero es la única manera de sacarse del pecho toda la ansiedad que siente, y de aclararse la cabeza de una buena vez. Además, así de paso consigue mantener las manos alejadas de otras ocupaciones primitivas.
1. Pergaminos

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todos ellos fueron creados por J.K. Rowling, y yo sólo me aprovecho de ellos para moverlos a mi antojo pero sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro. Es algo más bien... pornográficamente sentimental xD

* * *

"_Estimada razón de mi locura;_

_No eres la primera, y puede que tampoco la última persona de quién me encapricho ciegamente. Jugar a enamorarme es un bonito pasatiempo del que he disfrutado a menudo, desde que asumí mi propio ego y vi que hasta alguien como yo podía amar y que le correspondiesen._

_Sin embargo, el juego cambia demasiadas veces. Se hace inseguro, voluble y engañoso. Y no me gusta. Pero no puedo huir, a pesar de todo. Soy como un ludópata atrapado a traición en el interior de la sala de un casino. No lo puedo evitar. Nadie puede, realmente. Y por eso lo odio tanto._

_Y después de todo eso, estás tú. Sigues ahí, con tu sonrisa perfecta hasta en los peores momentos, con tus ojos, que tal vez no sean únicos, pero que a mí me parecen lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida. Un tópico, tal vez, pero dolorosamente cierto. No hay nada imperfecto en tu aspecto atípico. Tan atípico como común, casi siempre. Porque eso me atrae de ti: Tu manera de ser como todos y seguir siendo la persona más única del mundo. Y sobre todo, de ser tan voluble y diferente cada vez que te veo, mostrándome al mismo tiempo las cosas que más me gustan de ti._

_Me siento como si fuese la partícula más pequeña del universo, que es tan pequeña que nadie en el mundo puede verla. Tal vez es porque de alguna forma lo soy respecto a ti, no sé… Pero a pesar de todo, deliro por cada parte que me ocultas y que desearía conocer. Eso es lo mejor, sin duda; que muero de dudas. No existe nada en el mundo que me cause mayor curiosidad que tú._

_Y sin embargo, ya te digo que, no eres la primera, y puede que tampoco la última persona de quién me encapricho en mi vida. Pero precisamente eso es lo que más me asusta, y me aleja cada vez más de intentar descubrir qué podría pasar. Me asusta precisamente no conocerte lo suficiente como para saber qué necesitas._

_Dudo de tus dudas, y no entiendo nada de lo que veo en ti. Y eso provoca más y más ansiedad por descifrarte. Quiero conocerte, lo deseo, lo necesito… más allá de la apariencia, más allá de lo que al mundo muestras de ti, más allá de lo que ya conozco. Quiero descubrirte. Al final, así es como me atrapo a mí mismo. Me puede. Te deseo…_"

* * *

El bolígrafo cae en silencio y aterriza en el suelo, contra la alfombra, sin hacer sonido alguno. Sujeto la hoja en la que he vertido palabras absurdas y la estrujo hasta crear una bola más pequeña que mi puño. Entonces cruza el espacio de mi cuarto, en menos de dos segundos, de la cama a la basura. Y allí se queda mi momento de incoherente sensiblería. Menuda verborrea disparatada soy capaz de escribir cuando flaqueo un momento. No está bien, no es correcto, no es posible…

Es inevitable.

Y sin embargo no puede dejar de pensar que desea con todas sus fuerzas romper la distancia que hay entre Remus y él, cómerle la boca sin pensar y dejar que nada más se interponga en sus vidas. Pero joder, Sirius Black nunca ha sentido eso por ningún chico, y le asusta la idea de que Remus, que es el único hombre por el que parece sentir una fuerte atracción, le pueda rechazar.

Suena incluso irónico. **Rechazar a Sirius Black**... Algo que sin duda, ninguna chica del colegio se atrevería a hacer. Pero Remus no es una chica, y sabe que tiene un carácter tan inseguro, que nunca sabe cómo va a reaccionar. Ni siquiera sabe qué demonios pasa por su dorada cabeza cada vez que le ve, cada vez que le dice "_Hey, Lunático, cómo me pone tu culo!"_, y todas esas cosas tan burdas que le nacen sólo cuando él le mira.

No quiere, pero no puede frenarlo. Es instintivo. Animal. Como un depredador que ve pasar la presa perfecta por delante. Le estrellaría contra la pared y se lo comería, sin importar que más de veinte personas les estuviesen viendo alucinados. Eso da igual, cuando Remus aparece en escena, con su porte tranquilo y sereno.

Y aunque parezca mentira, sabe que Remus guarda mucho más de lo que aparenta. Y eso es _exactamente_ lo que más desea descubrir: Cómo es Remus John Lupin.


	2. Reclusión

_- Sirius, tío, estás insoportable ultimamente. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?_

Ojalá pudiese responder a eso con una simple barbaridad de las suyas, pero no puede articular las palabras "_Quiero tirarme a Remus_", porque le duele profundamente. Porque sí, será cierto, pero es rudo y Remus no es así. Por eso se contenta con hacer callar a James.

- No me pasa nada, joder. –le espeta al interfono–. ¿Qué me estabas contando de tu padre?

Cada día durante las navidades, Sirius se escapaba por el pasadizo detrás del espejo del cuarto piso, hasta Hogsmeade, y usaba el teléfono de la señora Doyle para hablar con James, que pasaba las navidades en territorio muggle, donde obviamente no podia usar lechuzas. La señora Doyle hacía años que se había marchado a vivir con su hija, y ellos solían usar su abandonada casa, como refugio en sus escapadas. Por supuesto, cuando no había luna llena, momento en el que su refugio era la Casa de los Gritos.

- _Mi padre ha comprado un coche en un concesionario muggle, pero no sabe hacerlo funcionar. Ayer mismo estuvo todo el día dándole golpes de varita, pero sólo consigió cambiarlo a séis colores distintos y que se rompieran dos ruedas. Llamé corriendo a Lily para contárselo y no veas cómo se puso cuando vio que era yo. "¿Es que no puedes dejarme en paz ni en vacaciones, Potter?", pero me dio instrucciones sobre el funcionamiento, y esta mañana se lo he estado explicando a mi padre. No estoy seguro de si lo ha pillado, porque ni siquiera yo me enteré mucho. Supongo que así tengo excusa para volver a hablar con Lily en caso de desastre…_

Suerte tenía James de ser tan lanzado a la hora de asaltar a Lily a todas horas. Normalmente, Sirius también se comporta así con las chicas, les habla, se hace el encantador, se las camela y seguramente acaban entre sábanas. Pero hay que ver cómo cuesta hacer lo mismo cuando la persona en cuestión es otro hombre. Y ya ni te cuento si ese hombre es Remus Lupin.

- _¿Me estás escuchando, Sirius?_

_-_ Sí, claro… Lily ha dicho que llames a un técnico de coches.

- _Sí, porque dice que si mi padre usó la magia para intentar hacerlo funcionar, podría haber estropeado algo. Así que símplemente tendría que venir, arreglarlo y ya está._

- Ya –las cinco de la tarde suenan en el reloj de la señora Doyle-. James, lo siento, tengo que dejarte. Si no vuelvo al castillo en diez minutos, McGonagall me degollará.

- _¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?_

- Digamos que me pilló donde no debía, cuando no debía y tengo que hacer recados durante un mes.

_- ¿Has delinquido sin mí? ¿Pero cómo eres así, tío?_

_- _No hice nada, ya te lo explicaré mañana, me tengo que ir. ¡Saluda a tus padres de mi parte!

_- Adiós, sabueso._

La reclusión era algo cómico. Resulta que para distraer la mente de sus quebraderos habituales, se empeñó en salir a correr por los terrenos. Y al volver, queriendo evitar verse con Remus, se coló en los baños para Prefectos y se dio un largo baño antes de irse a dormir. Pero cayó dormido antes, y cuando despertó, eran las doce de la noche. En condiciones normales, la capa de James le hubiese ocultado y habría vuelto sin problemas. Pero al _cabrón_ se le olvidó dejársela, dado que durante sus vacaciones de navidad él no la usa, y en su intento de vuelta apresudara, le cazaron. _Et voilà, _un mes de reclusión por la patilla.

Corrió a lo largo del pasadizo y llegó a Hogwarts en menos de diez minutos. Subió al dormitorio, vacío como siempre, a cambiarse la ropa muggle por la túnica del colegio y se precipitó por el retrato, corriendo hasta el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Respiró antes de llamar a la puerta, y entró. Dentro estaba la profesora tras su escritorio y delante de él, alguien que reconoció de inmediato por su pelo y figura delgada: Remus.

- Llega tarde, señor Black. Fui clara cuando pedí que estuviese aquí a las cinco y media.

- Lo siento, profesora, me demoré en la biblioteca –mintió con lo primero que se le ocurrió, y la profesora le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza.

- Que no se vuelva a repetir, o me veré obligada a ampliarle el castigo, señor Black. Bien –se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa hasta quedarse al lado de Remus, que miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa de _"No tienes remedio, tío"_, que le mató-. He hecho venir al señor Lupin para el recado de esta noche. Como la señorita Evans se ha marchado de vacaciones y era la compañera de ronda del señor Lupin, he decidido que usted le ayudará esta noche y el martes siguiente. El señor Lupin ha aceptado encantado, y espero que sepa apreciarlo, pues hay pocas sanciones tan leves como esta.

- Sin duda, profesora –bufó Sirius-. Sin _ninguna_ duda.


	3. Imbécil

_¡Oro de Goblin!_

- Enseguida vuelvo.

Suerte que ha aceptado que cojan el mapa del merodeador, para hacer mejor la ronda, porque Sirius necesita urgentemente estar sólo un momento, para asimilarlo todo bien. Le esperan tres largas horas de paseo por el colegio junto a Remus. Los dos solos.

Esto está empezando a hacérsele duro. La situación, claro, que lo demás ya es otro _gran_ problema aparte. Son incontables las veces en las que, durante los anteriores días, ha maldecido que James, Peter y Lily se hayan evaporado del colegio durante las navidades, porque desde entonces, Remus y él se pasan el día juntos. Y es como una tortura, porque sus instintos le golpean cada vez más fuerte.

Sin embargo, Sirius prefiere quedarse en esa situación, antes que volver a la mansión de sus padres. _Ni de broma_, ya se marchó de su casa con la cabeza bien alta y no piensa volver arrastrándose. Su orgullo va por delante, como el de toda su familia. Porque así son los Black. Incluso Sirius. Puede que él lo sea más, por el hecho de ser una oveja negra. Además, a pesar de todo, aunque es un poco masoquista por su parte, le gusta tener a Remus sólo para él. Aunque sea eso mismo lo que le tortura sin parar.

Lleva un rato respirando profundamente en la habitación, cuando la puerta se abre de repente y entra Remus. Sirius se incorpora al instante y se lanza directamente al cajón de la mesita de James, donde empieza a revolver entre bóxers y calcetines.

- Sirius, ¿qué haces? James siempre guarda el mapa detrás del azulejo falso –se acerca al muro que hay entre la cama de James y Sirius, y a escasos centímetros de su amigo, levanta un azulejo negro y saca un pergamino.

- Ostras, es verdad –_Diosdiosdios _Remus está peligrosamente cerca–. Pensé que lo había cambiado de sitio, o algo.

- ¡No seas ridículo, si lleva como siglos ahí! –abre el mapa y saca su varita murmurando la contraseña. Sirius se aparta torpemente de él y entra en el baño para lavarse la cara y _ojalá pudiese lavarme entero_–. Por ahora todo está bien, pero habrá que ver más tarde. ¿Está el señor Black listo ya?

Sirius asiente y sale de la habitación tras los pasos del Prefecto. La sala común está vacía, como el castillo entero desde que todos se marcharon. En realidad, la ronda sólo se hace porque es algo rutinario y porque es parte de un castigo. Sirius está seguro de que no habría ronda de prefectos si no fuese por él.

_Tócate los cojones, para mí tampoco es agradable_.

- Sirius, ven, empezaremos la ronda por el segundo piso.

Durante más de dos horas, Sirius le sigue como un perro faldero, que viene a ser basicamente lo que él es, e intercambia cortas respuestas a las preguntas de su amigo. Sabe que se siente incómodo al no llevar la situación y aunque le cueste debe hacerlo.

- Remus, ¿en serio te has ofrecido voluntario para esto? ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque me sentía en la obligación de salvarte el trasero de algún posible castigo cruel. He oído que el celador ha estado pidiendo permisos especiales para encargarse personalmente de las reclusiones, pero Dumbledore se los ha denegado cortesmente.

- Ya, menos mal, ese piojoso de Filch no me gusta ni un pelo.

- Bueno, creo que el sentimiento es mútuo. A decir verdad, nunca he entendido ese odio irracional que le tiene a todos los alumnos.

- Yo creo que ya era rarito en su adolescencia, y que seguramente haría alguna cosa… y le expulsarían.

- Pues ándese con mucho ojo, señor Black, porque le recuerdo que está usted cumpliendo una reclusión, y que ya ha sido amenazado muchas veces con la expulsión. –_¡Mierda, podría comérmelo cuando se pone en plan profesor!_-. Gracias a mí sigues en este colegio, Sirius, no lo olvides.

- Sí, majestad.

De pronto Sirius se da cuenta de la situación. No es muy dificil descubrirlo, cuando ambos se encuentran de pie, uno frente al otro a una distancia _considerablemente_ corta. Remus le mira, y Sirius puede ver en ese momento sus dulces ojos color miel, desprendiendo tanta ternura que sobrecogería hasta al hombre más vacío del mundo. Le llaman. Cree sentirlo y quiere creerlo. Desea también responder a su llamada, pero está cohibido y no es consciente de su cuerpo. _¡Despierta! ¡Despierta, maldita sea, deja de hacer el memo y di algo!_

- Re… Remus…

- ¿Sí? –le mira de esa manera que sólo Remus sabe mirar, como si incitase a seguir la conversación, aun cuando te está cortando el aliento de la forma más cruel y sensual.

- Creo… yo, creo que… -baja la mano a su muñeca e instintivamente se raja-. Creo que la ronda ha terminado.

_Joderjoderjoderjoder_.

Remus revisa su reloj y asiente. La ronda ha terminado.


	4. Donde los monstruos no están

Sirius es imbécil.

Vale, sí, es cierto que ese es uno de sus encantos más personales, pero eso no evita que siga siendo total y profundamente imbécil. Porque en circunstancias normales, Sirius no le hubiese dicho "La ronda ha terminado" a alguien cuya boca hubiese estado _tan_ cerca. Porque en circustancias normales, esa persona se habría enterado de lo que es bueno. Porque Sirius es bueno. _Está_ bueno. Pero es imbécil. Muchísimo. Y por eso ahora Remus y él vuelven en silencio a la torre de Gryffindor, y el lobito no va a saber lo que _es_ bueno.

- ¿Te gustó mi regalo de navidad? –la voz de Remus rompe el hielo entre los dos, y algún que otro nervio de Sirius.

- Por supuesto, tío, me encantó…

En realidad, la chupa de cuero que Remus le había regalado, había sido el mejor de los regalos nunca recibidos. Se había pasado horas observando cada centímetro y costura de la prenda, admirando su perfección, y probándosela una y otra vez. Incluso dormiría con ella si no fuese porque se asa de calor hasta con calzoncillos.

- Fue la mejor elección que pudiste hacer, Remus –y su sonrisa perruna se pronuncia más cuando le ve ruborizarse.

- No fue complicado, eres más fácil de intuir de lo que crees.

Es increíble cómo Remus puede siempre saber todo lo que piensa o hace Sirius y por qué. Y sin embargo él no puede hacer lo mismo. Sin duda el chico es atento como nadie, a pesar de que muchas veces sus amigos no se den cuenta de cuánto. Aun así, Sirius siempre ha sentido que Remus es tan especial, que le necesita. Porque de alguna manera, Remus complementa su vida de una forma vital. Sin él, habría un vacío tan grande que le impediría llegar a ser feliz del todo. Y paradójicamente, el hecho de necesitarle tanto, provocará su eterna infelicidad también, porque siendo sinceros, ¿quién aceptará que dos hombres se quieran? Y menos con su apellido. Un caos.

Pero nada de eso le preocupa en ese preciso instante, porque estan en el castillo y nada de lo que importe en el mundo, importa allí. Porque no tienen familia fuera, sino dentro de los muros del castillo.

- ¿Echas de menos a tu madre?

La pregunta pilla por sorpresa a Remus, mientras guarda el mapa en su escondite. Sirius está tumbado en su cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando a través de la ventana las oscuras aguas del lago.

- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque yo no echo de menos a la mía.

Se hace el silencio de nuevo y Remus se acerca. Sirius se queda clavado en su sitio mientras el chico se sienta a su lado en la cama y mira con él por la ventana entreabierta. El suave viento nocturno mece sus cabellos e inundan la habitación de olor a vainilla. La luna menguante ilumina el lago de una forma preciosa y no se oye nada excepto la brisa.

- ¿Crees que soy mala persona, Remus?

- ¿Tú? Para nada. Si ahí fuera hubiese algún lugar donde vivieran las malas personas, tú no estarías entre ellos. Jamás. Creí que lo sabías…

- No estoy tan seguro.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?

Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado frente a su amigo, y le miró fijamente a los ojos. No supo cómo pero de repente algo nació en su pecho y sintió que podía abrir hasta el más pequeño de los rincones de su corazón, y sacar de una vez toda la ansiedad.

- Cuando me fijo en ti, y veo a ese muchacho tan tímido y educado, tan atento y volcado a los demás y que tantas cosas tiene que ofrecer… cuando te oigo hablar de lo fantástica que es tu madre y de lo maravilloso que era tu padre y de cuánto les quieres, e incluso cuando eres el más responsable y nos haces entrar en razón a James y a mí con alguna de nuestras estúpidas ideas… no sé, en esos momentos siento que el mundo es injusto con los que no se lo merecen.

Remus respira profundamente una vez, y luego se acerca a la ventana. De espaldas a Sirius, el muchacho mira a la luna como si fuese una vieja amiga con la que solía jugar durante las noches de verano. Mientras, acaricia con la palma de la mano, su cuello y sus brazos. Allí, las profundas cicatrices de la luna yacen eternas.

- Una vez al mes, Sirius, yo me convierto en un monstruo sanginario. Una criatura que nada tiene que ver con quién soy. Es un estigma que me ata para siempre, y que duele. Porque la maldad duele, y yo la siento en mi interior. –se da la vuelta justo cuando Sirius va a replicar pero alza la mano y le calla-. Tú naciste en la maldad, y ese es tu escudo para defenderte del mundo. Sin embargo, yo conozco tu interior. Y en tu interior, Sirius, eres la más bella persona que existe en el mundo. Mucho más lo que se ve a simple vista. Y por eso no eres una mala persona, ni nunca lo serás. Porque ante todo, has arriesgado todo lo que tenías en la vida, para hacer lo que crees que es correcto. Por eso estás conmigo y no contra el monstruo que vive dentro de mí.

- Nunca podría. Porque no existe ningún monstruo en ti.

El momento en que sintió el cuerpo de Remus abrazándole, fue el mismo en que su corazón dejó de latir por completo, y le sobrecogió una sensación de bienestar tan grande que no pudo explicarla. Acostumbraba a abrazarle muchas veces, porque los arrebatos cariñosos eran típicos en el carácter de Sirius Black, pero esta vez ¡era el propio Remus quien le **estaba abrazando a él**!

- Gracias, Sirius –susurró en su oído.

- Remus…

Pero no hubo ninguna palabra más. En vez de eso, Sirius olfateó devotamente aquel dorado cabello y lo acarició con delicadeza. Remus seguía respirando contra su oreja, encantando cada vez más al perro de sus entrañas, al que acariciaba por encima de la piel de su espalda hasta hacerle estremecer. El abrazo duraba tanto que Sirius pensó que el tiempo se había congelado en el mismo instante en que los brazos de su amigo le habían rodeado la espalda. Y se alegró. No le hacía ninguna falta el tiempo en ese momento. Es más, no quería que pasase, que corriese, que se agotase y amaneciese. No, era tres mil veces mejor quedarse así toda la eternidad, Remus y él. Solos.


	5. Este es sí, es Remus

**Nota del autor:** Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones (no son buenas, para nada xD) son claras. Este es el último capítulo. El apoteósico final (¿Alguien ha visto el bote de las especias? ¡Esto está picante a tope! xD)… Siento mucho haberme extendido tantísimo, pero me ha sido imposible que no pasase de un solo capítulo. He estado realmente inspirado para esta historia, hay que ver, con lo simple que empezó, que simplemente era una carta insignificante con la que quise probar cómo se publicaba en esta página xD No tengo remedio. Bueno, espero que os guste (Y que por tanto me lo hagáis saber, claro^^ *reviews, reviews, reviews!!*)

Sirius se siente pletórico, y suda ríos de euforia por cada centímetro de su piel.

Tiene entre sus brazos, a su completa merced, al Remus que tanto había querido conocer. Al verdadero y misterioso _yo_ de ese lobo con mirada de cordero. El que es tierno por encima de su timidez, y esconde la pasión bajo toda esa ropa y piel. _Y vaya tela con el lobito bonito…_PeroSirius ya no piensa, sólo se deja llevar por el instinto, _vulgo_ calentón, y las caricias siguen subiendo progresivamente la temperatura de la habitación.

Remus ya no lleva puesta la túnica ni la corbata, y media hilera de botones estan ya fuera de su sitio en las camisetas de ambos, y pronto estarán totalmente fuera de sus cuerpos. Es increíble la rapidez con la que Sirius es capaz de desnudar a una persona, aún cuando tiene cada parte de su cuerpo ocupada metiendote mano por todas partes. Es realmente bueno, y lo será mucho más porque es Remus el que jadea bajo su peso, tumbado en la cama y besándole el cuello. Esta noche Sirius será muy _muy_ bueno, porque ya le han tocado la fibra, y aquí van a haber hasta fuegos artificiales, por lo menos.

Basta de suaves mimitos y mariconadas. Lleva siglos muriéndose de ganas de hacer una cosa, y reventará si no lo hace. Se incorpora un poco, mira a los ojos a Remus que le devuelve una mirada tan profunda, que se derrite por completo "_Joder… a la mierda, ¡seamos maricones a reventar!_", y bruscamente, le besa como si alguien estuviese a punto de robárselo y le quisiera sólo para él. Apasionado y sin piedad. Es suyo. No puede tocarle nadie más. Nadie. Ladrará, morderá y atacará a todo aquel que se atreva a intentar llevarse a Remus de SU lado. _Dios, esto es la gloria…_

Y de repente le asalta el pánico. ¡Es Remus! Se está comportando de una manera muy ruda con Remus, sin tener en cuenta que puede hacerle daño o herirle. Sin tener en cuenta que él no es una de esas chicas con las que tiene noches de sexo bestial y ya está. _Joder, que es Remus…_

_- ¿_Estás bien? –susurra agobiado- ¿Te estoy incomodando o algo? ¿Estás… osea, estás bien?

- Lo estaba hasta que has parado, en realidad… -su voz suena tan porno, que no hay respuesta posible. En ese momento parece que haya mezclado su cuerpo con el lobo que vive en su interior, y es alguien diferente, ávido de _exactamente_ lo que Sirius está haciendo.

Pues no se hable más, los deseos de Remus son siempre órdenes para Sirius, especialmente en ese preciso instante. Vuelve a recorrer su cuello con fervor y termina rozando sus labios pidiendo permiso para devorarle con un beso.

Se ha quedado sin camisa, casi sin darse cuenta, y ve cómo ahora es Remus el que le devora con la mirada. El chaval parece alucinar cómo nunca, aunque no es la primera vez que le ve desnudo. Sin embargo Sirius siente un cosquilleo especial cuando le mira, y se da cuenta de que a Remus le gusta. Bueno, igual esa palabra se queda corta, pero no hay manera exacta de describir semejante expresión. No hay palabras, y no hacen falta.

Le tumba. Está alucinando ante el hecho de Remus le haya tumbado contra la cama, y ahora esté sentado justamente _sobre_ su cadera. Peligrosa zona… El prefecto se termina de desabrochar la camisa lentamente y se la quita. Sirius se siente perplejo y sólo le mira mientras se inclina sobre su pecho y empieza a lamerle. "_Hay que joderse, ¿dónde se ha metido _mi_ Remus?_" piensa él mientras siente esa lengua moverse rápida entre sus pezones, saboreando deliciosamente su piel. Un poco más abajo, siente un par de manos acariciar sus piernas por encima del pantalón, y antes de que pueda reaccionar, unos largos dedos de pianista se lo desabrochan. Ha bajado lentamente la boca por la línea de los abdominales y se acerca cada vez más rápido al punto clave. Sirius ya no alucina, porque todo esto le supera, simplemente desea que llegue cuanto antes _ahí_.

Una de las muchas cosas que le gustan de Remus, a parte de todo, es la forma de su nariz, tan peculiar y tan sexy. Mentiría si dijese que no es una de las cosas más bonitas que ha visto nunca. Nada puede comprarse… Pues bien, ahora tiene esa preciosa nariz acariciandole por encima del calzoncillo, y su pelo se desliza por el viente y las piernas suavemente. Siente su aliento caliente en la piel, pero lo siente justo donde excita. Y no puede más. Nunca antes había llegado a estar tan cachondo sin haber saltado ya.

Pero no lo ha hecho por dos buenas razones. Porque es Remus quien está abrazándole el vientre con fervor, y no cabe en sí de gozo, y también porque todavía está tan cohibido por esta novedad, que su instinto animal le invita a dejarse llevar y ver cómo Remus le atrapa, luchando el lobo contra el perro en algo más que un simple roce.

Y así, deja sensualmente que el pequeño lobo le haga el amor con tanto frenesí que al terminar grita extasiado bajo esa piel bañada de llagas de la luna. La cordura toma forma otra vez y Sirius se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado. No sólo acaba de tener un orgasmo con Remus, sino porque ha sido el mejor que ha tenido en su vida. Y el primero, visto de otra forma… Y ha sido suave y caliente pero sin piedad. Un baile erótico que te quita el sentido y te ahoga sin dolor. Y le ha gustado, qué demonios, lo ha disfrutado tanto que ahora quiere más. Remus es gloria, y no se va a cansar jamás de él.

Aún no ha tenido tiempo de besarle con ternura cuando Sirius se incorpora y le tumba bajo su cuerpo. Se queda medio tumbado contra su amigo con expresión de perro en celo y le sujeta con las _patas_ mientras le va aprisionando lentamente. A Remus le resultaría cómica la situación, si no fuese porque está cachondo en exceso, como para ponerse a pensar en tonterías.

No es momento de reír, sino de que Sirius le de una lección al lobito bonito. Y ya puestos, de que se lo folle como sólo él sabe.

* * *

FIN

Vale, ya sé que igual no es taaaaaan porno como podría serlo, pero tengo un motivo: Soy un señor, y las obscenidades las uso en justa medida^^ Además, demasiado rato estirando un encuentro sexual podría descontrolárseme, y quería terminarlo bien xDD

Espero que os haya gustado el fic, agradezco que le hayáis dedicado tiempo (y más si me lo hacéis saber en forma de comentario, me ayuda a rectificar lo que pueda haber hecho mal, en serio^^) Así que ya sabéis, _si gusta, ¡recomiéndalo!_, ese es mi lema xD


End file.
